Talk:Alftand
Dead Follower While exploring the Animonculory in the room with Valie, I stumbled upon another dead body. At first I bent over to loot it not thinking much of it, but then recognized the loot as my follower's loadout. Sure enough, when I checked it was Lydia. She was dead in the middle of a blood pool and it looked plainly staged. I hadn't seen her in the past few minutes and figured she was just lagging behind and she would catch back up after the next transition. I was wrong. My question is, "is this a staged event in which your follower is supposed to die? Or was this just a strange coinsidence?" There is no possible way for her to have gotten there at all without some sort or staging or glitch. I hadn't ever explored there before and it was far ahead of where I last saw her. Also she couldn't have fallen because the location is far inside from where she could have landed. There is also the matter of the large pool of blood that she is lieing in which is part of the scenery and way too much for it to be from where she had possibly had a battle with the falmer. I would greatly appreciate it if someone would look into this. Tutor et Vindex (talk) 01:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Is this section of the Animonculory you're referring to the one with the rotating downward pathway, and then you'd have to drop down and find another way out? I'd say the reason Lydia died was either because the Falmer were just too tough for her, or she couldn't survive falling to that platform with the random Valie corpse. Ifnsman (talk) 01:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) As I stated in my previous post it is impossible for Lydia to have died becuase of falling from the spiral staircase because she was some distance inside where her body would have had to been dragged which is impossible for any NPC to do. I have come up with a theory though. I assume that Lydia DID fall while traversing the spiral staircase, but when she landed she didn't die. She either survived the fall or went into submission. Then, as she was far ahead of where i was located, she tried to go back up towards me, but ran into falmer on the way back up. The falmer could have killed her there and her position in the blood spill could be purely coincidental. Tutor et Vindex (talk) 02:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) A bug Okay I did Discerning the Transmudane before the main quest to retrieve the Elder Scroll and whenever I exit through the lift, the gate at the exit doesn't open. It doesn't show the option to open at all. Help. BTW I play in PS3. 11:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Should be a lever by the door. Not the one that takes you back down into Blackreach, just a generic "use lever" interaction. Kestrellius (talk) 01:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC)